The Personals
by Selene
Summary: A bet to win a romantic date through personal ads.....
1. Power of Words

Title The Personals 

Title The Personals 

Chapter I 

By Selene 

Rating PG13

The usual disclaimers... enjoy!!

Chapter 1: The Power of Words

part 1

Her blonde ponytails fell limply on the newspaper, as Serena dropped flatly against the chair. "Miss H is so annoying, so what, I messed up on the literature test- it doesn't mean I can't read!!" Her eyes graced absentmindedly over the drab newspaper, she mumbled, "No comics, that is so lame!" 

Serena's head picked up from the crumpled paper as her hands loosened slightly.   
'Miss H didn't say exactly what I had to read.' A smile crept across Serena's face as she thumbed leisurely through Tokyo News. Her stomach churned as she flipped through the paper, reaching outward for some of Lita's tasty cookies. 

"Oh", Serena said out loud, as crumbs fell onto the paper, "The ad for the new Sailor V game!" Serena put the paper down to stretch again, as she shoved more cookies in her mouth. 'I wish I was more like Sailor V.' Her blue eyes rounded with annoyance, "Oh, they cut off the review for some stupid personal ads. I mean, who would even write these things?" She rose and deepened her voice ass much as possible before glancing at a random ad, "Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, loves roses, and quiet romantic times with girls," Serena's voice softened "…for a girl who loves to be loved. Respond by mail anonymously- it adds to romance." 

For a moment she stood still, still analyzing her choices. Her eyes brightened as she raced for her room. Searching through her swamp of unused school textbooks, she found an old stationary set. Serena rolled up her white school uniform's sleeves with a look of determination as she slowly licked her lips. Her hand tensed as she sat down and grabbed her favorite purple gel pen to write a reply to this ad. 

Luna came in quietly, as she glanced around the room casually, hoping for a nap. Her ear picked up as a slight rustle in the corner. As she turned her head, her eyes bulged and gape with surprise. Luna said taken back as her tail whirled, 'Serena are you doing…' her mouth dropped at the thought, 'homework? She is so intense, I've never seen her like this.' Luna thought almost worried, 'What if she is feverish? Or some monster from the Negaverse?' 

With her hairs standing up in attention, Luna jumped easily onto the cluttered desk to see what Serena was writing. "Love letters?" Luna replied half with relief, and frustrated at Serena's complete zoning out, she yelled, "Meatball Head!" 

Serena's head snapped up from her trance. Defensively, she protested, "Don't call me that Luna. I'm very busy right now." 

"I wish you would be that concentrated when you were Sailor…" 

"Okay Luna," Serena spoke patronizingly, she pet her purple cat, "I know the drill. You're interrupting the creative flow. This has to be good." 

Luna shrugged in confusion, her eyes floated over to the plush bed. Serena's habits are really rubbing off on me, she thought lazily. Her eyes lingered on the bed as she looked at Serena working so industriously, 'I don't want to know,' her mind commented, 'Luna you are too tired.' The cat yawned sleepily, and in two leaps she sank into the plush mattress. Curling up for her usual afternoon nap, her eyes drifted close, as the crinkling papers eventually quieted down to nothing. 

Part 2

"That was the most dumbest bet we made," Darien joked with Andrew as they stepped out of the arcade. 

Andrew's brown hair flopped in the wind "It's not over, you had 48 hours, and if you didn't get a response today, you owe me 50 bucks-stupid bet or not." 

Darien slipped on his shades casually as the sun glared on his night colored eyes. He stuffed his hands in his green jacket before responding, "I still think letters the old fashioned way will win any girl over." 

"Whatever you say Darien, do these letters of yours come with any money too?" Andrew stepped inside with Darien as he commented easily, "Most girls today are too materialistic. Anyway, I'm not rich enough to meet any of the pretty ones." 

"At least I didn't loose faith in Romance," Darien said while turning the corner to the post office. "Well this is it. My final hope for a reply." 

Andrew chuckled slightly; "I can just see that fifty right now?" 

They entered the small geometric, white building. The windows let the sun light pour into the simple building. Darien muddled through his khaki pockets to find a small, silver key. He let out a small sigh, before he stuck they key into his P.O. box. He opened the door slowly and to his surprise he saw a single letter. Darien fingered his hands through his hair and said in disbelief, "I don't believe it! I have a response." 

"What??" Andrew asked in shock as the two men looked into the silver compartment. "I owe you fifty dollars? You sure you didn't write that yourself?" 

"Dumb question Andrew, anyway, I'm surprised too. I had faith in romance, but that is a miracle." 

Andrew turned to Darien, who stood quietly in disbelief.   
So, uh, what are you going to do now, Mr. I-Have-Faith-In- Romance?" 

Darien's face looked pale for a moment, as he thought of his options. "We'll," he spoke quietly, "I wasn't really expecting a response," 'Considering, I can not stop dreaming about that beautiful princess who asks for the crystals. That beautiful princess, who needs me, and somehow I know her. I know she didn't answer this letter' "I guess it is no harm in answering it. I can use your fifty dollars to pay for it." 

Andrew shoved the fifty dollars at Darien and grinned stupidly, "Have fun, Mr. Romance. Unlike you, I'm going home alone, without any plans this weekend." 

"See ya Andrew." Darien picked up the letter carefully as he noticed a scribble of a moon on it. "That's strange, I wonder who she is-not a good artist though." Darien shrugged slightly as he closed the mailbox and walked to his apartment to respond to this letter with information about their date. 

His mind filled with useless thoughts as he strolled home. 'I said romantic huh? Where should I take her? How will I know who she is when I see her, it' not like she has some distinctive feature like Meatball Head.' Darien stopped suddenly as he whispered to himself, "How did you slip into my thoughts. Maybe this girl is going to be a klutz or something; it's not like I'm going to meet my soul mate by putting an ad in the newspaper. Hah!" Darien chuckled slightly as he opened his door to his immaculate apartment. The door closed as smoothly as he opened it. 

Part 3

"Mom! I'm home!" Serena yelled as she slammed the door shut, dropping her book bag on the floor as she raced for the mail. I guess they aren't going to Sammy's soccer game, she thought mildly. "Luna, where are you?" 

Luna poked her head from the sofa cushion to acknowledge Serena. "Have fun at Raye's?"

"That is such a stupid question, she didn't even let me read her Sailor V comics." Serena commented hotly as she fished through the mail. Something caught her eye, a small rose petal drawn onto a plan white envelope. "No away, can this be it?" 

"Have you found the Silver Imperium Crystal?" Luna asked sarcastically. 

"Nope, even better," Serena dashed for her room to read it in private, forcing herself not to tear it open right there in the kitchen. 

"That girl needs to be more focused." Luna dropped her head as slumber found her once more. 

"YES!!" Serena jumped up from excitement, as her ponytails flopped up like bunny ears. She breathed loudly trying to bring down the flush in her face. The perfect, clear handwriting on the note said: Meet me by the lake at eight, I'll be wearing a rose. Dress well for romance will sweep you away. 

~ to be continued Selene (* 


	2. blind fate

Chapter 2: 

The Personals

by Selene

Disclaimers….and enjoy!!

Chapter 2: 

Blind Fate

Darien stood on the cobble stone bridge as the misty air filled his lungs. The pale moonlight had a strange effect on Darien's thoughts as he starred onto the smooth lake's reflection. He almost felt like he could be Tuxedo Mask right now, as he held the red rose to his nose momentarily. It is like we are two separate people, he is the romantic guy and dashing hero; I can not be in the day. 'How will I recognize her?' 

Darien plucked a rose petal and let it drop silently onto the lake causing gentle ripples. He leaned froward on the bridge's rails as a soft breeze passed over him. "It's almost show time," he smiled wryly to himself as he scanned the lakeside. 

Serena ran swiftly down the grass hill, her long white skirt flying wildly on the wind. She breathed sharply, "Oh, I wish Raye didn't call another stupid fire meeting. She knows when there is evil around, Please! I barely made it to the lake." 

She stopped reluctantly, as her side ached with pain. Her lungs were throbbing in her chest as she exhales, placing her long, slender arms on her knees or support. Instead of her hair in ponytails, Serena decided to leave it down, in curls, so she could look older. Standing upright, her pace increased as her pulse quickened from nervousness. She glanced at her watch, one minute to eight. Her small silver fleece shielded her from the gentle lakeside breezes. 

'Where might he be, the man with the rose?' Serena stared dimly at the lake, until she noticed a red petal floating downwards, dancing on the water. 'Who did that?' She thought as her heart raced, Serena raised her blue eyes to the old bridge. She squinted and saw a lonely figure on the bridge. She whispered as she held the end of the skirt in her hand, "Can it be him?" Serena approached the solitary figure standing in the darkness. Darien felt restless, 'Now it is eight,' his mind wondered. He shut his eyes momentarily, and suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. 'I know that touch…' 

That thought flashed instantly across his mind. Suddenly, the image of Serena played in his mind, "There's a bee on your back!" He heard her yell in that high pitched tone of hers. In the seconds that this delicate hand touched his shoulder, like an amateur, he felt his nerves rise before he turned around. 

Serena looked closely at this man. 'Do I know him from somewhere,' she thought with this weird sensation of dejavu. 'I swear, by his profile he could almost pass for tux… God knows I've gawked at him. But that doesn't make sense. I can't keep comparing every guy with him.' 

Her mind tried to focus on the date as her grip tightened on his slender shoulder. In one smooth motion, he spun around. Simultaneously, they gasped as their blue eyes interlocked with a look of surprise. For a moment Serena was short of breath as Darien looked down on her, mirroring her complete shock. The air between them was unmoved as the irony of the situation slowly sunk it. 

"Darien?" Serena managed a small whisper. Her mind spun, 'But I can't stand being around this arrogant jerk. He wrote that ad!' Her eyes swam with confusion as they fell onto the pinned red rose on his heaving chest. Again, in complete disbelief, "You're the man with the rose!" 

Stunned Darien subconsciously smoothed his shirt. He was at a loss. 'Meatball Head, you responded to this,' he thought with a slight cynicism. 'You are the one girl in Tokyo, in all of Tokyo that answered!' He shook his head, cemented to his spot on the bridge as he noticed how the wind flew mysteriously through her hair. He exhaled, "Meat…" 

Serena cut him off sharply, "Don't call me that! Besides," she grinned slightly, "My hair isn't like that tonight." 

"I noticed," he commented softly. 

Serena wasn't sure if she should take that as an insult or a compliment. "Well," she spoke honestly, "I would like I you just called me by my name." 

Darien paused for a moment. A flush of uncertainty crossed his dark eyes. Darien wiped his hair off his forehead, 'I always avoided saying her name.' "Okay, Serena," Darien shuddered inwardly at the sound of her name sounded suddenly beautiful to him. Still, serious he tried to shake off that unsettling feeling he got whenever he looked at her. "Serena, if you want to go home, I understand." 

Serena blushed slightly at the way Darien said her name. She inched closer to Darien who looked even more handsome in the moonlight. "I'm all dressed up and we are both here, so why don't we give it a try. So what did you have in mind?" 

He was about ready to say, "I'll take you home now," before her reply sunk in. 'She wants to stay with me? Oh boy, it must be the heat.' "Well," he cleared his throat as he touched her shoulder lightly to get her to face the lake. "I had rented a boat for…um…us." 

'Wow, I've never seen cranky old Darien like this before! Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all. "Okay Darien, lead the way." 

'She is so cute,' he thought absentmindedly, 'What was I just thinking? Darien, you are definitely loosing it.' "It's kind of rocky at the lake's edge," he said while walking off the bridge. "So be care… " 

'Too late. Oh, I hate these shoes,' she thought stupidly as she felt herself fall. Serena gasped as she clenched her eyes closed ready to meet the rocky ground. Then she stopped. "What?" Serena felt Darien's arms surround her waist. Her eyelids fluttered open as Darien looked gently upon her face. 

She almost didn't want to break the trance by uttering a few words. "You saved me." 

For that moment time stopped. As suddenly as Darien caught Serena, the air between them became still. Snapping out of his reverie, Darien forced himself to help Serena stand. As the simple thought crossed his mind, 'I wanted to hold her.' 

His tone was soft, "Your welcome." 

Serena glanced up at him with a look he couldn't describe. She nodded slightly and was about to step forwards when she felt his large hand grabbed her wrist. Serena looked backwards with questioning eyes. 

"Maybe, I should hold onto you until we get inside the boat." Darien's fingertips tingled as his hand encircled hers. Serena nodded with approval as they walked in a comfortable silence to the pale blue rowboat. 

"Let me get in first," Darien moved cautiously into the rocking boat. He steadied the rocking boat. "Okay let me guide you in." 

"Wow, I didn't fall into the water. What a miracle?" Serena grinned outwardly. 

Darien couldn't help himself from laughing out loud. Serena looked at him strangely. 'I've never heard him laugh. He looked delicious when he smiled.' Serena thought wistfully. 

Darien rowed with a smooth rhyme as Serena longingly watched his shoulders rock with the boat. Their conversation was light and playful. "Serena aren't you a little warm?" He asked suspiciously. 

"What, I'm fine…" She answered hastily. 

Darien grinned slightly and threw water at her face. The droplets tickled her nose, as she thought, 'Oh you want to play?' Serena stubbornly grabbed a handful of water and tossed it at Darien. He skillfully dodged the brunt of the water. 

"That's not fair," Serena began to splash the calm lake into a quiet furry. She panted quietly as Darien laughed heartily, as dry as a pin drop. 

"Serena, do you still want to play? You seem all wet." Serena growled with frustration, but she realized she was soaking wet as her dress clung to her skin. A cool breeze made her body quiver. Serena suddenly felt so foolish sitting in front of Darien. She blushed slightly. 

Darien's eyes wandered over Serena without thinking. 'She looks like a lost lamb or something under the moonlight so familiar, those eyes, that long hair. Where have I seen them before?' He wandered aimlessly, before he realized he has stopped rowing and was just gawking. "Meatball Head…uh…I mean Serena, my house is nearby, once we get there, I'll get you a towel to dry off. Maybe I can make you something to eat." 

Serena's eyes lit up. "Sure Darien, you know I have a big appetite." 

Darien offered his jacket to keep her warm as he rowed them back to the shore. 

~ to be continued….Selene (*


	3. Answers to the PAst

The Personals

The Personals

by Selene

As always Darien and Serena are leased...with no further ado...Answers to The Past 

Chapter 3- Answers from the Past 

Darien's apartment was amazingly neater than Serena's room. At first she thought she would be uncomfortable, but as much as Serena tired to deny it, she naturally relaxed with him. If she stopped between a moment of insults she realized that now. She held the fluffy blue towel as she pulled her hair dry. 'Oh goodness, my dress is drenched.' She called from the bathroom door, "Darien, do you, uh have a dryer?" 

Darien's mind was full of emotions he never experienced. He didn't know how to react or if he could even make sense of it all. He closed his eyes momentarily, as he changed into a more comfortable shirt. The white T-shirt framed his shapely body snugly. 'This is so strange. I feel like I'm falling for…"

Serena's question interrupted his thoughts. "Do you have a dryer?" 

"What? Oh yes, but why?" Darien thought a moment, "Well, I guess I can give you a shirt and sweatpants. They might be a little big though." 

He went through his draw, 'Wow, I never noticed how colorful I am. Black, gray, black, and gray.' Darien touched his face slightly, 'Well these are old, so I guess the smallest.' 

Serena slipped out of her dress, and grabbed the clothes Darien squeezed through the crack in the door. She breathed slowly as she put on his clothes. 

Darien sat lazily on the chair… his eye caught something, her reflection. He gasped, hating himself for not having the will to move his eyes from the mirror, but longing to look just a moment longer. Darien rose suddenly and raced into the kitchen. "I hope you like sandwiches," he called in an attempt to get his mind off of Serena. 

"I eat anything." 

Serena said as she emerged from the bathroom looking lost in his clothes. Her blond hair seemed to cascade like waterfalls over her delicate shoulders. Serena looked at Darien widely. 'Oh that shirt fits him so well! He never wears anything like that!' She quickly averted her eyes from him, afraid that Darien could read her thoughts just by looking at her. 

Darien clicked on the radio as he set his small wooden table. He heard the rumbling of the dryer as he pulled out a seat for Serena. Darien sat across from her, the table seemed like an eternity away from him. He suddenly missed the closeness of the small boat. Serena stuffed the sandwich into her mouth in one gulp. Darien sat back and crossed his arms, just to look at Serena, her blond hair flopped up as she raised her eyes, to notice Darien watching her. 'I look stupid stuffing my face,' she wondered feeling self-conscious. 

With her face flushed with embarrassment she looked squarely at Darien, "Why are you watching me like that?" 

Darien almost choked at the directness of her question. He was not used to really telling people what he thought or felt, because he never had anyone to really tell. 'And this girl who I teased so much, has a heart big enough to forgive that'. 

"And Darien, why did you put that ad in the newspaper?" ' Because you could get any girl in the world,' she didn't finish her question. She just simply looked at Darien with her full, round eyes. Darien felt his reserve slowly melt. He felt like a boy. He felt like a man. His mind, no, his heart was in turmoil. His mind tried to analyze why this girl, this suddenly beautiful girl, got to him; got inside of him into a place no one has ever touched, and has twisted it all around. "I put the ad in the newspaper because Andrew and I had a bet to see if women were still attracted to romantic words." He answered hastily, feeling as if he stood on uneven ground. 

"I see," Serena looked deeply in thought. Curious at Darien's sudden mood change, she could almost feel the air between them shift. "But you avoided my other question, why did you look at me like that?" 

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Darien dodged yet another shot at his heart. 

Serena sat straighter at this unspoken challenge, "Why are you changing the subject, it is not what I think, but what you think!" 

Darien pulled his chair and walked slowly over to her. The soft tones of the piano, hung sweetly in the air. He couldn't restrain himself any longer. He wondered how he had managed not to act on his feelings for her for so long. 'The table was too far a separation,' he thought with every noiseless step closer to Serena. 

Her heart fluttered with excitement as Darien walked suavely over to her. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she didn't care, somewhere deep inside herself she knew this was right and exactly what she wanted. Darien bent over and whispered in her ear, "Come with me." 

His voice. His breath. They aroused every sense in her body. Serena felt herself being drawn to him. She suddenly wandered why she never felt this pull before. Darien grabbed her hand and led hr to his bay window. The moonlight fell on both of them, as almost a blessing from their unknown past. For moments that seemed like eternity, Darien just looked deep into Serena's eyes, and was lost in them. 

"It is what you think," he continued in a tone that sounded strange to him self. He cupped her face slightly tilting it at an angle that suited him best as he kissed the tip of her nose. "When this whole bet thing happened, I wasn't prepared…" he struggled with ways to express his emotions. 'I shouldn't be standing here with you looking like this…I want to kiss you, and hold you, and never let such distances separate us,' he thought as he felt his will giving into her presence, her soul that was so connected to his. It frightened him to realize he felt attracted to her like this. He breathed slowly, "You and me, at least when I tease you, I guess I didn't have to deal with what I really felt." Serena nodded in agreement. "And now that I was able to spend time with you…" he kissed her sweet face, so addicting, so so tempting to him. He hoped his kisses could explain what he could not. 

Serena blinked widely. 'I want to kiss him so much, say so much, but he needs to say this. I can sense it.' So she just listened to his words. "There's so much about me you don't know, and over time, I'll be able to tell you everything. But I have to know that you are going to be with me, Serena." 

She exhaled slowly as Serena wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shhh- I know I belong with you, it's something about us. I know it so well." 

Serena wet her lips slightly as she moved closer to Darien. As their lips met, something in the mood of the moment brought them back to a place they shared so long ago. His lips ached for more of hers as they shared a passionate and loving kiss, so intimate and so deep that no words could do it justice. 

~ fin Selene (* 


End file.
